


A Gift of Light

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's up to something, and Hilde is getting tired of his dodging more important work ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) 2014, for [this wish](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/9927.html?thread=2347719#t2347719) ~

" _What_ are you doing."

More of a statement than a question, really; it wasn't as if Hilde couldn't see the continuing insanity unfolding with her own eyes, after all. Duo ignored her anyway, trotting past with yet another armload of twisted metal, light-piping and blowtorch canisters like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_Why, you ..._

Aggravating. Why was he being so blessed aggravating, and this time of the year besides when there was so much to do and not enough time to do it? There were dozens of chores ahead -- chores that involved salvage, cleanup, kidlets, and who knew what else -- and here he was, playing around with scrap without a care in the world --!

"Duo, if you don't answer me --"

Without breaking stride he dodged around her, braid swinging, pivoted, and backed through the door to the rear steps and their hard-won fenced in yard beyond. Hilde caught a glimpse of more metal scattered across the ground, opened her mouth to comment ... and found herself cut off by Duo's stare, oddly frank, over his armload of scrap.

"Naw, just trust me. Okay? It's going to be worth it. Just give me ... say, three hours, and keep the kids outta the yard 'til I'm done. I'll come in to get everyone.  
"I promise I'll get everything else done double-time after. Just trust me. And don't look out any windows."

\-- and he was through the door, kicking it closed before she could answer.

-*-

_Alright, grace period's up. Whatever he's hatching out there ..._

Surrounded by their flock of wards, Hilde marched up to the offending door. Her face was set in a grim line of exasperation, making the younger children nervous despite her reassurances. Whatever Duo _was_ hatching out there, it had better be ...

The door flew open in a flood of light. Duo was on the other side, grinning.

"Come see ~"

And see they did. 

In the middle of the yard stood a tree -- a gleaming tree of polished steel and aluminum and copper, gnarled, stylized branches reaching joyously upward. A tree aglow with uncountable tiny stars, light-piping gathered over months of careful hoarding.

Hilde stared, amazed, as the kids swarmed into the yard laughing, and Duo sidled up to her.

"Worth it, you think?"

"How did you ..."

"Shh ... that's a secret. Just needed a little trust ~"


End file.
